


Breaking in the New Guy

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Omorashi, Soft Kuron (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Watersports, blowjob, soft kuron has me by the balls ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: It was only a matter of time before Shiro was to return to Castle Lion and the Paladins. Kuron knew that his days would be numbered when he returned.He just didn't expect to be stuck in a threesome between Keith and the man whose DNA he mimicked.





	Breaking in the New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a long time coming ever since dino drew shiro pissing in kuron's mouth. even more so when they drew the threesome. check out the two pieces of artwork when you can! [I](http://dino-dicks.tumblr.com/post/166151404512/watersports-now-with-improved-piss-render-anyway) [II](http://dino-dicks.tumblr.com/post/165193067337/hey-i-actually-finished-something-again)
> 
> EDIT: SHIRO'S ADVANCEMENT IS DEFINITELY REMINESCENT OF ELEE'S ART [HERE](http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/post/164756486330/i-i-n-need-more-ah-shiro). i feel so bad i forgot to credit that. end me. please check her out, as well. ♥ 
> 
> keep in mind, tho. while keith is trans, i do use the word cunt, however, i still use the term dick, as well. if you are trans and have a problem with that, please be mindful of this warning if you continue to read. if you don't continue to read, please know that that is okay! please go and read some wonderful material that makes you more comfortable. ♥

Kuron’s nerves were on fire and there was nothing he could do about it. Alone with Coran in Castle Lion, he paced the control room, sweating bullets large enough to make dents in the metal interior of the ship. Coran had told him to calm down, but that did little to help him.

How could he calm down when _the_ Takashi Shirogane, the _actual_ Black Paladin, was coming home to the castle and to his team? They had found him with Kuron’s help. He couldn’t keep up the lie anymore. It burned a hole in his stomach whenever Team Voltron showed that they cared about him.

He was a lie.

Everything about Kuron was a lie made by Haggar, her druids, and even scientists of the Galra Empire.

He was even one of many and he didn’t want to think about how many others there were. Whatever name and number he was, Kuron had forgotten it long ago. For many months he had gone by the name “Shiro”, tasting iron in his mouth whenever Keith or someone else on the team called him it.

It felt good to finally let the secret out. The team wasn’t happy to learn that he had been a fake all along. They had placed him in a holding cell for over a week before they deemed it safe to let him out again. That was only because Kuron promised to help them find the real Shiro. He didn’t know where he was, but he could still help nonetheless.

It took _months,_ but they had found him on a deserted planet. They were on their way to pick him up. In a matter of doboshes, the _true_ Black Paladin will be on Castle Lion.

And Kuron would once again be placed in the boiling pot to die.

In the end, it wouldn’t matter if Kuron helped them while Shiro was away or helped the team find him. As far as they were concerned, he was a sleeper agent and he needed to be dealt with.

Kuron thought that was fair. Any being from Project Kuron never lived for long. It was a wonder even to himself to find that he was still alive after all this time.

Allura appeared on the screen before Coran. She looked relieved and Kuron could see tears brimming her eyes. “Coran, we’re about to dock."

“Is Shiro with you?” Coran asked before Kuron had the chance to.

It seemed silly to ask the question. They both knew the answer.

She sniffed. “He is. He’s come home.”

Coran hollered for joy and ran away from his control panel. It was clear that Shiro would be with Keith in the Black Lion. There was no doubt that Coran was running towards the Black Lion’s hangar. Kuron followed him slowly, feeling like he was on Death Row.

That’s exactly whereat he would be once Shiro knew who he was.

The Black Lion’s hangar felt stuffy. Kuron tugged at his collar to try and relieve the heat, but it did little to help. The Black Lion came through the hangar doors and landed with a heavy thud. Coran stood closest to it while Kuron stood back—for obvious reasons. The other paladins of Voltron ran into the hangar from their respective hangars and stood in front of the largest lion.

A lump formed in Kuron’s throat when he saw Keith step out of the Black Lion with Shiro in tow, their fingers tangled together.

It was nice to see Keith and Shiro back together. Kuron could feel the warmth of Keith’s hands on his own, something that happened a long time ago. If he had known that it would be the last time he would have done it more often before he cracked under the pressure of guilt. Instead, he wasted time in _not_ caring and loving Keith, and now he was gone.

Keith was never his in the first place.

Kuron stepped further away from the hangar doors as the happy group walked towards them. It wouldn’t be right for him to join them. He didn’t belong beside them.

They passed him without acknowledging his existence. Kuron had expected it, but he didn’t expect the sharp stinging pain in his chest and stomach when it happened. Faces that had smiled so kindly at him before he revealed the truth now pretended he wasn’t around. With Shiro back, they wouldn’t need to, and it was something Kuron would have to adjust to.

The most unexpected thing that happened was Shiro catching Kuron’s eye. He flinched from the look, unable to tear his eyes away. The look wasn’t cruel—yet—but it was suspicious of him, and rightfully so. Kuron broke the contact, looking down at his— _Shiro’s_ —boots.

He knew that Shiro would want to talk to him later. And Kuron was determined to make sure that it didn’t happen.

Around two hours later and Kuron was regretting that he didn’t shoot out into space in a pod.

After the team took some time to be with Shiro and learned all that had happened to him, Lance and Hunk found him wandering the halls to take him in. They didn’t look sad, but Kuron couldn’t say that they looked excited to do it. They were gentle with him as they cuffed him. Hunk had a strong hand on his lower back and led him through the castle.

The holding cell of the castle was cold. Lance apologized that they couldn’t raise the temperature of it for him. Kuron thanked them anyway. He appreciated that they were trying to be civil. Yes, he had lied to them for months, but they were still respectful. Kuron had never steered them wrong and they appreciated that.

He caught a glimpse of their sad looks when they sealed him behind the electric particle barrier. One touch and Kuron knew he would be out for a few hours.

“Sorry, Kuron,” Lance muttered. He hadn’t bothered to look him in the eye.

Hunk rubbed at his neck. “It was… Shiro’s idea…”

Kuron smiled at them both. “It’s fine. You’re just following orders.” It did sting a little, but what more could he expect. With Shiro back, they had someone else to follow. “Try and get some rest tonight.”

They looked so sad when they took one last look at him before leaving. Kuron would miss them. He had no doubts in his mind that Shiro would want him destroyed or used as bait. Perhaps they would do what they did to Sendak and place him in a cryo-pod, extracting all the information that he had of the Galra Empire. He didn’t have any, though, and they would be wasting their time if they tried.

He moved to the wall and sat down with his back against it. Just because he was here didn’t mean that he couldn’t fall asleep. After the events that transpired today, Kuron felt exhausted. His eyes closed, and he dozed for a few minutes. However, any kind of sleep that he had gotten was restless. He gave up after an hour.

Opening his eyes, though, revealed Shiro standing beyond the particle barrier.

Kuron’s blood went cold and he froze against the wall. He wished he could melt into it and disappear into space, forever ejected into its vastness to never be found by anyone.

That would never happen, though, and it was time to finally face his fate.

Kuron watched as Shiro lowered the particle wall and approached him with as much grace that was coded into his own DNA— _Shiro’s_ DNA. It was foolish to think that he could ever be him. The one thing that Haggar had never thought to happen was Kuron gaining a conscious of his own. He had completely derailed from the path they had placed before him, disrupting all their plans.

“Is there something I can help you with, Shi—sir?” Kuron questioned when Shiro was close. He struggled to stand up and straighten himself out. He felt that it was the right thing to do. He shouldn’t see Shiro while on the floor. “Do you all want to talk to me as a group?”

Shiro’s response was to grip Kuron around his neck with his Galra arm and _slam_ him back against the wall. “What have you done to my team while I was away?” He _snarled_ the question, baring his teeth like a feral animal.

Kuron knew that he should be terrified of Shiro. He could activate his arm and _burn_ Kuron’s throat until it killed him. He should be afraid for his life and how quickly it could be ended.

The only thought that passed through his head, though, was how _hot_ Shiro looked right now. His fingers twitched on Kuron’s neck and he had to bite back a moan. This shouldn’t be hot, and he shouldn’t be turned on. Shiro had asked him a serious question and instead of answering him, Kuron’s mouth was flapping open as he stared at his angry face.

“I… I…” Kuron started, trying to form a sentence.

“Well?” Shiro growled, tightening his grip on Kuron’s throat.

He screwed his eyes shut and whimpered. “I didn’t do anything to them.” Kuron swallowed the lump in his throat. “I-I promise. I’ve done nothing wrong to them.” And that was true. Kuron had never led them astray. He led them the way Shiro would have—or at least close to what he would have done.

Not every clone was perfect.

Shiro leaned in close to him and Kuron could smell his minty fresh breath. He must have gone ahead and done everything he had been missing for the past few months. Showers, brushing his teeth, hot food prepared by Hunk’s hands. It must be nice to have it all back after being gone for so long. Kuron knew that he deserved it.

“Now tell me: did you fuck Keith?”

If Kuron’s blood went cold before, it now hardened into icicles. His heart pounded in his chest and he wondered if Shiro could feel his pulse through his bionic hand. He’s never tested it himself if he could feel anything so simple through it. He hoped that Shiro _couldn’t_ because it would be a dead giveaway.

Kuron _had_ fucked Keith. He had to keep up appearances that he was _their_ Shiro and that involved bedding Keith.

When was the first night it happened?

Keith had crawled into his bed silently and pressed himself against Kuron’s back. He didn’t seem desperate at the time, but Kuron could sense what he showed up for. He could _smell_ Keith’s desire for him as his hand pressed into the collar of his tank top, his breath tickling Kuron’s skin. He felt no guilt turning them over and fucking Keith until he was in a catatonic state, limp and enjoying how he had fucked into him.

Kuron swore that he could still taste Keith’s cunt on his tongue.

He closed his eyes and licked his lips. “Y-yes.” There would be no sense in lying to him. Keith would tell him the truth when Shiro asked. Kuron thought it would be better for himself to say it rather than his boyfriend.

Shiro growled and tightened his grip even more on his throat. Kuron couldn’t stop the whimpering moan that escaped him. He couldn’t hide it even if Shiro wasn’t gripping his throat. He closed his eyes shut as Shiro’s expression twisted into something else. Kuron didn’t want to know what it was, and he didn’t want to see how else it would contort.

He knew he was disgusting. Kuron didn’t need Shiro to tell him that.

“Are you seriously getting turned on by me threatening you?” Shiro said into his ear.

Kuron shivered at the hot breath that danced down his neck. He hadn’t noticed his cock getting harder and harder with every second that Shiro choked him. This was embarrassing, but at least the others wouldn’t see him like this. In fact, he would be grateful if Shiro was to crush his windpipe right now. It would be better than living on with this embarrassment.

“A-ah…!” Kuron looked down and whimpered.

Shiro’s knee was pressed between his thighs, pressing against his bulge. He whimpered and sunk lower against the wall, pressing down harder against Shiro. It felt good and his mind was trying to cover itself in a fog. But a sharp question burned in the front of his mind, screaming for release.

“What are you doing?” Kuron whimpered.

Shiro didn’t say anything. Kuron’s mind was reeling the harder his knee pressed against his dick. He didn’t know what was happening and he wasn’t sure if he should be terrified now or if it was wrong to keep being turned on by what was being done to him.

Was this considered narcissism? Did it really matter if it was or wasn’t?

Kuron gasped when Shiro pushed him down onto his knees. His bulge pressed against his face and he moaned. He hadn’t expected Shiro to be turned on by this. The whole point of this was to humiliate him, wasn’t it? ‘Ha ha, look at Kuron getting hard from the original Shiro, ha ha’, right? That didn’t seem to be the case now and Kuron wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Shiro’s fingers dug into his hair and brought him even closer to his bulge. “Go ahead, Kuron,” he growled.

Kuron whimpered, but he obeyed. Shaking hands took hold of Shiro’s belt and undid it, followed by the zipper. He bit his lip as he lowered Shiro’s pants and underwear just enough to free his cock. He had seen it plenty of times on himself, but it seemed completely different on Shiro.

His hand stroked Shiro’s cock slowly, squeezing a bit of precum from the tip. Kuron licked his lips unintentionally, an action that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Shiro. He whimpered when his hair was tugged, pulling him back further from the cock that was inches from his face. Shiro grabbed himself and pushed his hips forward, rubbing the tip between Kuron’s lips.

“You’re hungry for this, aren’t you?” Shiro questioned. Kuron knew he wasn’t expecting a verbal answer. Instead, he opened his mouth, letting Shiro push into his mouth slowly until he touched the back of his throat. “ _Fuck_ , you really have a sinful mouth.”

Kuron didn’t think about how this felt like a compliment Shiro was paying to himself. He ran his tongue along the underside of Shiro’s cock, shuddering from the moan that he heard. His hands moved down to clench into fists on his lap. Kuron had a feeling that touching Shiro wasn’t what was on the agenda today.

He closed his eyes as Shiro fucked into his mouth with gusto, slamming his hips against his face, his zipper scratching his chin. Kuron whimpered when the back of his head hit the wall. He reached up and grabbed Shiro’s thighs as he kept fucking into his mouth, refusing to relent for a second to give him a chance to breathe or let him bring up a hand to buffer the pain.

But that bite of pain brought on the smallest hint of pleasure. Kuron never knew he had a kink for being used like this. Shiro could use his mouth as his own personal cock sleeve and he wouldn’t care. In fact, Kuron _wanted_ that to happen. If the entirety of Team Voltron saw no further use for him, he hoped at Shiro would keep him for himself to do with him as he pleased.

Beneath his hands, Shiro’s thighs tightened, the telltale sign that he was going to cum. Kuron worked his tongue over his cock, moaning every time it hit the back of his throat. Above him, Shiro continued to drop filthy words from his mouth that had a chill running down his spine.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Kuron’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Shiro cummed deep down his throat. He swallowed every drop that he could. He had never tasted his own cum before and he wondered if his own tasted as good as Shiro’s did.

Shiro pulled out of his mouth with a wet pop. He ran the tip along Kuron’s spit slicked lip before pulling further away. His hand was still pumping his cock and he groaned. “Open your mouth wider.”

Kuron obeyed perfectly, opening his mouth and staring up at Shiro through thick eyelashes. A warm stream of piss hit his nose and lowered onto his tongue. His entire body shuddering and Kuron closed his throat as Shiro emptied his bladder into his mouth. He expected it to be bitter, but it tasted almost sweet. It spilled from his overflowing mouth and down his chin, dripping down on his neck to soak his shirt and even dripped down onto his lap.

When the steady stream ended, Shiro zipped himself back up. He cupped Kuron’s wet chin and tilted his head back. Kuron waited as he inspected him, his tongue swirling around the mess in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Shiro said.

Kuron took it one step forward and swallowed down the warm liquid, opening his mouth again so that Shiro could see what he had done. Shiro sucked in a breath and released his hold. Without meaning to, Kuron pressed himself against the wall. He stared up at Shiro, waiting for something else to happen to him.

Shiro walked back to the device that controlled the particle wall where he tapped a few buttons. It fizzed to life and it snapped Kuron from whatever spell he had put himself under. He watched as Shiro left, giving him one last look before the elevator doors closed.

Kuron opened his mouth and then snapped it shut.

What had just happened?

* * *

“Wake up.”

A sharp kick was delivered to his shin. Kuron cursed and rub it. He opened his eyes, seeing Shiro hovering over him. He knew that he should have expected him again, but he wasn’t sure when it would happen. Kuron was grateful he was able to get a little bit more sleep, even if it wasn’t the best. Beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Kuron yawned and sat up. Over by the elevator, Keith stood there, his arms crossed. He couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of dread that overcame him. Them both being here could only spell trouble. Allura could have easily come down to take care of him on her own or with the other paladins.

Who else better to take care of him than the two he hurt the most.

“Let’s go,” Shiro ordered.

“Where are we going?” Kuron asked. It was a struggle to get up right away. He persevered just before Shiro glared at him.

“Don’t worry about it,” was Shiro’s only answer.

The least Shiro could have done was to tell Kuron his fate. He could see a cryopod in his future and he would have liked to know if it was true or not.

Kuron followed Shiro to the elevator, which Keith had called for when he stood up. He nodded to him, trying his best to give Keith a smile. His heart sunk like a stone to his feet when he wasn’t even acknowledged. Kuron may be a clone, but he loved Keith as much as Shiro did. It was programmed into him, yet if the circumstances were different, if Kuron met him back at the Garrison, he would have fallen hard for him.

The doors sealed shut and Kuron felt his fate sealed with it.

They rode up in silence, with Kuron sandwiched between Keith and Shiro. They probably expected him to run off once the doors opened. He knew he wouldn’t get two feet before Keith was pinning him down and Shiro was knocking him out. No, Kuron knew it was foolish to even humor the idea of escaping.

When the doors opened again, Kuron was confused. They were on the floor where the living quarters were. By the dimmed lights of the hall, he figured the night cycle had started. The others should be sleeping now—or Pidge was away in her lab, working on another experiment.

“If you’re going to kill me, your room isn’t the best place,” Kuron said. He looked over his shoulder at Keith and winked at him. “All that blood is going to leave a stain.”

He knew that Keith didn’t mean to laugh, but he did. Not a loud one, but one of those laughs that were soft and quiet, the kind that shook his shoulders and cracked his face with a smile—a Keith laugh.

Shiro shoved at his shoulder. “If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it in your cell. Now walk.”

Kuron obeyed. His little jib helped him relax a little bit now that he knew he wasn’t on death row. That could change in a matter of hours, but for now, Kuron could relax. Perhaps the group spoke to Shiro about how much he had helped them. If he was a double agent, they would have been captured or dead a long time ago.

Shiro grabbed him roughly before he could step any further. They stopped in front of Shiro’s room—the same room that Kuron had stayed in hours ago. It felt strange to be there, even more so when the doors opened and Shiro pushed him in. Never again would he sleep in this room. Kuron would either be in the cells or another room in the castle. The latter was just in case they decided to keep him in their group.

He stood in the middle of the room, facing Keith and Shiro who guarded the door. Kuron already knew that he wouldn’t have been able to escape if he wanted to. Them playing guard dogs was humorous. Keith could easily take care of him and Shiro could quickly get the upper hand on him.

“Is there a reason why I’m here?” Kuron asked. “It seems silly for you to bring me to your room just to get answers out of me. I’ve told you everything that I know—I don’t know anything else besides that.”

Shiro and Keith looked at each other. There was that telepathic connection that they had—something that Kuron couldn’t quite get a grasp on. He was as perfect as any clone could be, but not even Haggar or her druids were capable of understanding love and what two people could do with it.

It was beautiful.

“We’re not here to interrogate you, Kuron,” Keith answered.

Kuron raised an eyebrow at that. After all his months of pretending to be Shiro, it didn’t seem likely that they wouldn’t interrogate him. His earlier claims could have easily been lies to protect the Galra Empire. If he were in their shoes, Kuron would have tortured himself until he gave up the truth.

Keith stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He pressed a hidden button and the cuffs dropped from Kuron’s wrists. “You’re here for something else.”

He wished they would stop toying with him. All Kuron wanted was to either be sent back to his cell or ejected to a deserted planet. Anything else was a different kind of torture that he didn’t believe he could handle.

His body jumped when Keith draped his arms over his shoulders. Keith’s fingers toyed with the hair at the base of his skull, nails scrapping it ever so gently. Kuron could recall a time where those same nails dragged down his back, marking him as his own. They stung with every hot shower for _days_.

His heart leaped into his throat as Keith pushed him back to the bed. The back of his knees hit them and Kuron gripped Keith’s hips in a bruising grip.

“W-wait. What are we doing…? Keith, we can’t.” He looked over at Shiro and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’m an experiment—just a clone created by Haggar. You have the real Shiro over there waiting for you.”

Keith looked over at his Shiro and shrugged his shoulders. He gave him a look that seemed like an “I told you so.” Kuron nibbled at his lip as they talked to one another once more without using words.

Shiro eyed them as he walked further into the room. He grabbed his desk chair and pulled it out to sit. “Go ahead, Kuron. The ‘real’ Shiro doesn’t mind.”

_What?_

Kuron’s brain short-circuited. When it tried to reboot, Keith’s lips were on his, shutting his mind down once more.

After he had revealed himself to be a clone, Keith didn’t do anything with Kuron. He never slipped into the room, never looked at him, sat further and further away from him and then some. Kuron knew it would happen and he didn’t hate Keith for it. He pretended to be Shiro for months when he wasn’t the real one. They had done things together that were only _reserved_ for Shiro and no one else.

Keith placed his hands on his shoulders and shoved him down to the bed. Kuron cursed. He almost had his tongue in his mouth. When he tried to lean up and take his lips again, Keith pressed him back. There were new rules to this game that Kuron was slowly becoming aware of. He didn’t know the entire rules just yet, but he knew Keith would let him know about it soon enough.

Kuron nibbled on his lip as Keith stepped back and worked on shedding his jacket and shirt. He wanted to lean forward and trace the scars under his pecs, peppering them with kisses like they rightfully deserved. His gaze was taken away when Keith cupped his chin in his leather palm and tilted his head up.

“According to Shiro, you have a sinful mouth,” Keith said, looking down at him through his lashes. Kuron glanced at Shiro, finding a smirk cracking his face. Keith’s thumb stroked his bottom lip. “Don’t you think it’s been a while since you last used it on me?”

Kuron licked his upper lip, grazing Keith’s thumb. It had been a while. Already he could taste Keith on his tongue and in his mouth. He nodded his head slowly. It all still felt like a trap.

Keith smirked down at him. “Let’s make up for lost times then.”

He couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. Kuron lunged forward and pulled a pert nipple into his mouth. He moaned around the sensitive bud and flicked his tongue against it. It had been too long and Kuron found himself touch starved. He hadn’t felt like this before—even when he “escaped” the Galra battlecruiser and found his way to Voltron.

Keith’s fingers ran through his hair once before running down to his shoulders. He tugged at his collar and Kuron obeyed like the dog that he was.

Kuron pulled away from Keith’s body and reached for his belt. He felt like his movements were slow, sluggish, as if he couldn’t move fast enough to get his bare body against the lithe form before him. His belt snapped off and he dropped it to the floor with a heavy clunk. Keith brought a hand up and tugged at the zipper of Kuron’s jumpsuit.

Flushed and unmarked flesh was revealed. Kuron’s stomach dipped when Keith’s hand moved past it. This was the one thing that no one on Team Voltron figured out, although they should have. Their Shiro—the original—was scarred more than he was. Kuron’s body didn’t have a single blemish—none of the clones had any. Perhaps it was Haggar’s way of telling them apart from Shiro when she returned him to the ring.

Whenever he fucked Keith, he always made sure to keep his shirt on or the lights off. Keith had asked why one night, and he played it off as savoring the moment with him. Kuron was surprised that it had worked. Or maybe Keith knew all along that he wasn’t his real Shiro. Keith was smart, he could catch on to things.

“I remember having skin like that,” Shiro commented.

“So do I.” Keith looked over his shoulder and smiled at Shiro. “I like how you look now, though.”

Shiro kissed the air towards him and Keith returned the favor. Kuron was still achingly hard with Keith between his legs. He wanted him down on his knees, his mouth on his cock and his hands on his thighs. The pitiful whine that Kuron let slip past his lips brought both of their attention back to him. He was already pulling his arms out of his jumpsuit, bunching it up around his waist.

Keith reached out and cupped Kuron’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone. “Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten about you.”

_Thank god._

Keith’s lips were pressed against his once more and he pushed Kuron onto his back. Hands sloppily peeled clothes of each other until Kuron was bare. Keith was still in his boxer shorts and, whenever Kuron tried to grab them, he slapped his hand away.

“I didn’t say you could have it just yet,” Keith said, his voice strong. Kuron whimpered and Keith tutted him, placing a finger to his lips. “You’re not fucking me with your dick tonight. That’s not what you’re here for.”

Right. His mouth.

Kuron licked his lips. “Then hop on for a ride.”

Keith moaned and climbed off him. Kuron watched as he crawled on the bed until he was straddling his shoulders. He dared to raise his head and press his nose against the wet cloth, groaning from the scent alone. He could spend hours eating Keith out, burying his face between his thighs until his hole clenched around his tongue and he spilled all over his face.

Kuron would have done anything for that to happen.

Keith’s hand ran along his chest. “Go ahead and eat up.”

“But—”

“No buts,” Keith countered, lowering himself onto Kuron’s face. “You can make do like this, can’t you?”

Kuron groaned. Keith was such a tease. How many times had he delayed his orgasm or a taste of his hole just to tease him? It was more times than he could count and Kuron had loved every second of it.

He stuck out his tongue and swirled it around Keith’s dick, sucking it into his mouth. It was hard with his boxers still constricting him, but Kuron was determined to do his best to please Keith. If they did decide to toss him aside or keep him locked up, at least Kuron wanted one last chance to eat Keith out and please him.

A shout out to better times.

“Fuck.” Keith moaned and pressed himself harder against Kuron’s face. “I know your mouth was good, but you seem to be doing even better now.” He interlaced his fingers behind Kuron’s neck. “Is it because Shiro’s here watching us? I wonder which gets you off more: eating me out or knowing that he’s watching.”

Kuron moaned. He wouldn’t lie. Shiro being here definitely turned him on. It made him want to work harder, to eat Keith out as if he hadn’t in years. Shiro would have if he was in Kuron’s position.

“Do you think you deserve the real thing now?” Keith questioned. He raised his hips and peeked down at Kuron. His thumb stroked a spit-slicked lip. “Well?”

Kuron dug his fingers into Keith’s thighs. “Please…” He sucked Keith’s thumb into his mouth, running his tongue over the pad of it. “Let me eat you out properly.”

Keith shuddered and Kuron felt a swell of pride from it. He liked making Keith feel good. If that was his only purpose in being a clone, then he could die happy.

“ _Oh_.”

Kuron closed his eyes and bit his lip. The hand stroking him was rough, but it knew all the rights spots that made his hips buck. He looked and let out a shuddering gasp. Shiro was already stripped from the waist up, his hand moving up and down Kuron’s cock. His thighs shook, and he spread his legs wider, letting Shiro slot between them.

Keith stole Kuron’s attention away when he pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. “You want him, don’t you?”

 _God_ , Kuron felt like he was making a deal with the devil. In this situation, it was two devils and only one of them was sitting on his shoulders. With every pump of his cock, with every tantalizing whiff of Keith’s cunt, Kuron knew that he was going to fall into their lustful trap, letting them drag him deeper and deeper until he didn’t know which way was up or down.

Kuron lowered his gaze and stared Shiro right into his eyes. “ _Yes_.”

Shiro and Keith looked at each other once more and it felt like their plan had sprung into action.

Keith moved further away from him, pulling his boxers down his thighs. At Kuron’s waist, Shiro dipped down and took his cock slowly into his mouth. Kuron’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. He didn’t have a chance to breathe before Keith was straddling his shoulders again, dropping his cunt into his waiting mouth.

Kuron dug his fingers harder into Keith’s thighs, trying to bring him impossibly closer. His cunt was wet against his mouth, dripping onto his tongue whenever he speared him open with his tongue. His dick was hard against his chin and he pressed harder against it, pulling a guttural moan out of him.

“ _Shit_ ,” Keith moaned. “Just like that, Kuron, _oh_ , you’re doing so _good_.”

He ate up the praise up like it was the sweetest treat offered to him. Shiro sucked on him hard as he took him in deeper, burying his nose in dark curls. Kuron reached out and gripped his hair, giving it a sharp tug. Shiro moaned around his cock and his hips bucked up into the wet heat, desperate to feel more of it.

But Shiro’s hands gripped his hips and pinned them back down to the bed. He pulled off Kuron with a wet slurp that had him shuddering. Shiro pulled his hand off his hair and pushed it away. “I didn’t say you could touch me.”

Keith lifted his hips, giving Kuron a chance to breathe and look down at Shiro. “Please, don’t stop…”

“Then don’t move,” Shiro ordered. “Don’t buck your hips and don’t touch me. Are we clear?” He sounded so aggressive and it sent a chill up his spine. This had to be what Keith felt whenever Shiro talked to him.

Kuron licked his lips and nodded his head. Shiro was back on his dick and Keith returned to sitting on his face in no time. His entire body felt like he was on fire. Every nerve ending sparked with life and his toes curled. Kuron never thought he would be in the middle of a three-way between Keith and the man he was cloned from.

Actually, he never thought that he would be fucking Shiro at all.

“Keith,” Shiro said, his voice rough, “get off him. He doesn’t deserve more than what you’re already given him.”

Keith made a little whine, but he moved away from Kuron’s mouth. He moved along the bed and pressed himself against the wall. When Kuron looked at him, he was running his fingers through his spit-slicked cunt, teasing his dick and hole.

Kuron wanted to crawl back to him and bury his face between his thighs again. He wanted to please Keith until he was calling out his name and not Shiro’s.

Before he could spring that plan into action, Shiro was back, a tube of what he could only guess was lube in his left hand. His bionic hand ran up his leg and moved to the back of his thigh. He effectively lifted it up and pinned it to Kuron’s chest, ignoring the pitiful whine that he let out.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Shiro ordered. He didn’t hesitate to grab the back of his knee and keep it out of Shiro’s way. “You’re nothing but a little whore, aren’t you?” Shiro slicked his fingers up and brought them down to Kuron’s hole, teasing it open with just the tip of his finger. “What made you so special among all the other clones, huh?”

Kuron tossed his head back when not one but _two_ of Shiro’s fingers plunged into him, splitting him open. It was too much too soon. He clenched around the digits when Shiro started to finger him open. The bite of pain grounded him when Shiro wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him.

“Did you fuck your way into being sent out?” Shiro hooked his fingers when Kuron covered his face with his hand. “Did you seduce the first druid or soldier you saw? Begged them to give you a chance and whored yourself out until they agreed?”

“ _No_ —" Kuron gasped when Shiro pressed a third finger into him. He ran his fingers through his hair, his nails digging into his scalp. “No! That’s not what happened…”

Shiro hummed, spreading his fingers in Kuron’s ass and delving them in deeper. “So you say, but you’re pretty loose back here. I don’t think you went ahead and let Keith fuck you with one of his dicks.”

“Not yet,” Keith commented.

Kuron whined and rolled his hips against Shiro’s hand. “I didn’t whore myself out to anyone.”

Grabbing his hip, Shiro pulled Kuron down onto his fingers, pulling him further off the bed. “You’re right. If they wanted someone, they would have hunted down the real thing.”

He pulled his fingers out and Kuron found himself whining again. Kuron hated how he sounded, high-pitched and his voice cracking. It sounded pitiful, something that the real Shiro would never sound like.

 _Shiro_.

Kuron rose to his elbows and shuddered. Shiro was stripping down, his hands slowly removing pieces of clothing. His cock bobbed when he lowered his pants and Kuron bit his lip. As similar as their cocks were, there was something better about the original. He had a taste for it, the smallest of tastes and he wanted _more_.

“You’re right,” Keith said, pulling Kuron out from his daze, “he is attracted to you. Not that I could blame him.”

Shiro climbed back onto the bed, pushing himself between Kuron’s legs. He gripped one of his legs and tossed it over his shoulder, digging metal fingers into a pale thigh. “Look at me, Kuron.”

Kuron moved his gaze from Shiro’s cock to his face. He groaned low in his chest at the heated stare, how Shiro’s eyes clouded over with lust. His cock twitched, precum beading in the dip of his abdominals. Kuron watched as Shiro slicked up his cock with slow strokes of his hand. Any moment now and he would have it deep inside him.

Shiro shifted closer and Kuron sucked in a breath. The first press of his cock into his hole had Kuron’s eyes fluttering, his head tossed back. After that, Shiro slammed himself in and Kuron shouted out to the ceiling, his voice echoing off the walls.

Keith was the one who lunged forward to cover his mouth before he could be any louder. His hand was slick and Kuron could taste him on his fingers. “Everyone is sleeping, Kuron,” he whispered in his ear. “You don’t want them to see you whoring yourself out on Shiro’s cock, do you?”

Kuron shook his head and Keith chuckled.

“Good.” Keith ran a hand down Kuron’s chest, nails scrapping along his stomach until he could grip his leaking cock. He stroked it slowly and ran the pad of his thumb under the head. “Then let Shiro use you like the good cock sleeve that you are.”

Kuron’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Shiro hadn’t given him time to adjust, hadn’t given him a chance to get used to the huge cock inside him. His pace was _brutal_ , fucking into him quickly, _desperately._ The sounds of their skin slapping together filled his ears, drowning out the sound of his muffled moans.

It felt so _good_ , though. He wondered if this was what Keith felt when either of them fucked him. Did he feel like he was going to burst open with how full he was? Did he enjoy how their cocks stroked his walls? Kuron moaned at the thought, his cock twitching in Keith’s hand. He would love to have Keith sitting on his cock right now.

Shiro shuddered, pressing deep inside him. “He tightened up. What were you thinking about?”

Kuron squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face away. Keith gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. His gaze was gentle, but Kuron knew better. He knew beneath that kind exterior could be someone who could rip him apart with words as sharp as his knife. Kuron loved that about Keith.

“Tell him what you were thinking about, Kuron,” Keith ordered, his words dripping from his lips like honey.

He licked his lips, wiping the last of Keith’s slick that was there. “Thinking about your cunt wrapped my cock.”

Keith chuckled. Shiro reached out and patted Keith’s shoulder, pushing him away gently. Kuron groaned when Shiro leaned forward, bending him nearly in half. It opened him even more for his cock, allowing him to press deeper inside.

“Is that what you want?” Shiro questioned. “Do you want Keith to ride your cock while you’re being filled up by the man you were cloned from?”

Kuron groaned and closed his eyes. Slowly, just the smallest movement of his head, he nodded.

Shiro sunk his teeth into Kuron’s bottom lip, splitting the skin open. “Tough. You’re not going to fuck Keith ever again.” He reared back and dug his fingers into the leg still draped over his shoulder, fucking into Kuron harder. “From this point on, you’ll be nothing but a tool to warm up my cock so that _I_ can fuck Keith.”

 _"Fuck_.” Kuron tossed his head back. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth and ran his tongue over the bite mark that Shiro had given him. Everything about him was on fire and he couldn’t take it any longer. He reached out to Shiro and dug his fingers into the fleshy hand gripping his hip. “ _Please_.”

“Shut him up, Keith,” Shiro ordered, shaking his hand off.

There was no hesitation on Keith’s part as he straddled Kuron’s shoulders, his dripping cunt inches from his lips. Kuron reached out and pulled him down, wrapping his mouth around him. Keith moaned and gripped the back of his neck to keep him pressed against him. He rode his face hard, rolling his hips and moaning lewdly.

Kuron couldn’t breathe but _fuck_ he didn’t care. He loved the taste of Keith and how his thighs wrapped around his head. There were hours he had spent between his legs, getting him nice and wet so that Kuron could fuck him until he was clawing at his back, begging him to fuck him harder. Those were sounds that he was going to miss if Shiro committed to keeping him away from Keith, but he hoped— _fuck_ , he _prayed_ that Shiro would let him watch so that he could hear them.

“Do you like it, Keith?” Shiro asked. His hips had faltered, and he leaned forward. Kuron wondered if he was kissing Keith. “Tell me how you feel.”

Keith moaned and spread his legs wider, giving Kuron more to work with. “He’s better than you at this.” Kuron froze. “He works so hard to please me that his mouth is practically everywhere.” He moaned again and rolled his hips. “Kuron’s such a good boy.”

Kuron pulled his face away and coughed. “W-what are you doing, Keith?”

He didn’t have a chance to process an answer even if Keith were to give it to him. Shiro _growled_ and picked up his other leg. He pinned them both to Kuron’s chest and fucked him harder. His cock pressed deeper into him than ever before. Kuron strained against his hold and Keith lowered himself back on his mouth.

His ears were ringing. Keith and Shiro were whispering something to each other but Kuron couldn’t hear them. He was lost in a whirlpool of pleasure, drowning in it from the mixed sensations from the two he was sandwiched between. Shiro’s cock pushed him further and further down beneath the waves, his own cock leaking profusely over his stomach and into his navel.

“Is this what you wanted all along, Kuron? To be fucked and left wide open?” Shiro asked him. He tightened his grip on the back of his knees as he fucked Kuron even harder.

The knot in Kuron’s stomach tightened and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. This wasn’t what he had been created for, but it was starting to look like a good idea. Kuron wouldn’t need to do anything but lay in bed and let Shiro warm himself up to fuck Keith. Maybe there would be times where Shiro would let him cum or edge him until he was done fucking Keith into a stupor.

 _Fuck_ , that was an idea that had his entire body shuddering. Shiro groaned, his hips snapping forward.

“ _Yes_ —” Kuron stuttered out when Keith pulled himself off his face. “ _Yes_ , use me just like that, Shiro…”

Shiro chuckled. “Good _boy_.”

That one thrust was all that Kuron needed. His entire body seized up as he cummed, coating his stomach and chest, a drop hitting his chin. But Shiro and Keith were still relentless, fucking into him and using him to their heart's content. Kuron felt like his head was kept beneath the waves, riding along with their surges until they were done with him.

Keith was the first to cum, his nails digging into the back of Kuron’s neck. He gushed in Kuron’s mouth, riding his orgasm out as he rubbed his dick against his chin. Kuron made sure to swallow every drop as he ran his hands up and down Keith’s thighs, soothingly. Shiro was next, fucking into Kuron even faster until he filled him up with a loud groan.

Kuron felt full and blissed out. He ran a hand down his stomach, imagining that he could feel his stomach extending from how much cum that was in him. Shiro let his legs go and he dropped them to the bed. There was a pleasant hum throughout his body and he never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay suspended in this feeling until his last dying days.

They pulled away from him and Kuron curled in on himself. As blissed out as he was, he was content to lay there and never move—to go into a little coma for a week. Kuron did manage to sleep for a minute before Keith grabbed him and pulled him further on the bed, centering him in the middle so that himself was sandwiched between him and the wall. Shiro came back with a towel to wipe him clean, a glass of water in his hand.

This threw Kuron off. Why was he being so nice to him? Kuron expected Shiro to kick him out or even take Keith away from him. He was cautious as he took the cup and a sip. He continued watching Shiro as he wiped him down, taking care to wipe his dick and abused hole down. Shiro nudged him to slide over and laid down beside him.

Now Kuron was more confused than ever.

“I think I should go—“

“Stay,” Keith ordered, pushing Kuron back down to the bed with a firm hand on his chest.

Kuron turned his head to look at Shiro. His eyes were closed and, if he didn’t know better, he would have thought that he was sleeping.

This was still all too much for Kuron, though. Over an hour ago, he was a prisoner in their cells. Now, here he was with their leader and his right-hand man. Why was he here? What was the point in all this? Kuron continued without getting any answers.

Before Keith had a chance to push him back down, Kuron sat himself up and crawled off the bed. The pleasant hum before was gone, but his legs still felt weak. It was a struggle to stand on his own two feet. He had to brace a hand on the far wall to keep himself upright.

“What is going _on_ here?” Kuron questioned. This was probably not the kind of conversation he should have while he was naked—or while they were all naked, but putting clothes on seemed like a chore when he wanted his answers right away. “First I’m your prisoner and then I’m being fucked until I can’t walk.”

Shiro and Keith looked at one another and Kuron felt his frustrations rise. If they were going to talk about something, the least they could do was say it out loud. Kuron knew he didn’t have the link that they have—and they knew it, too. It would have been polite for one of them to let him know what was happening.

“You’re not our prisoner, Kuron,” Shiro answered. “Well, not anymore but that can change if you’re not careful.”

Keith crawled over Shiro’s body, gasping when Shiro lightly smacked his ass and strolled up to him. It was difficult for Kuron to look away from his thighs, but he did. His entire body seized up when Keith wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “We all had a discussion and everyone on the team stood up for you.”

Kuron’s breath caught in his throat.

“I didn’t,” Shiro interrupted. “I wanted you to rot in that cell until Pidge could hack your memories to see what you knew about Zarkon’s forces or Haggar’s experiments.”

They had done that already. Pidge searched everywhere in his memories and through his arm for something that may show he was lying or knew something. She never found anything. Kuron didn’t know anything that Shiro didn’t know. The only piece of information he could offer was that there were _more_ of him, more clones of Shiro that Haggar had around like spare body parts.

Keith ran his hands up and down Kuron’s arms. “You helped us out when Shiro wasn’t around. It didn’t seem fair to treat you like a prisoner. You never… you never hurt us—not once even though you could have.”

_Even though that was what he was created for._

Kuron found it difficult to believe that the entirety of their group defended him to the bone against Shiro. If he put his mind to it, Shiro could dispute them all and be the major decider in their decisions. If he truly wanted Kuron dead, then he would have been dead already.

Slowly, Kuron looked over at Shiro over Keith’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you just let them get rid of me then? I’m sure Pidge told you that she looked into my head and in my arm. I have nothing for you to benefit from, so why keep me? At this point, I’m just another mouth to feed and someone to look after.”

Shiro regarded him for some time. Kuron could do nothing but stand still as his critical gray eyes watched over him. He felt as if he was being taken apart as easily as Haggar had put him together in a tiny tube. Shiro didn’t need any sharp tools or Pidge to break him down into little pieces—all he needed was his eyes, his personality, and his sharp tongue.

Then Shiro got up from the bed and Kuron froze. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

When he started walking up to him, Kuron pulled away from Keith and pressed himself against the cold walls. It didn’t matter that he had his cock deep in his ass minutes ago. Shiro could still burn through his throat in seconds if he wanted. And that terrified him as much as it thrilled him.

Shiro raised his prosthetic hand and cupped the back of Kuron’s neck. His touch was gentle, something that worried Kuron to no end. It still felt nice, though, and his knees went a little weak. For the first time since he returned, Shiro’s expression was soft. “You took care of my team while I was away. You took care of _Keith_ most of all.”

“In more ways than one,” Keith added.

Kuron would have laughed if he wasn’t busy rolling his eyes at the same time as Shiro.

“The point is…” Shiro sighed and gave his neck a squeeze, “you could have done what Haggar wanted you to do and you didn’t. You have your own moral compass and you’re as human as I am. Everyone on this ship wants you to be a part of our team and help us in the fight against Zarkon—and so do I.

“Besides,” Shiro grinned, “even I’m narcissistic enough to say that fucking a clone of myself is pretty hot.”

Everything shifted for Kuron and he had to put more of his weight against the wall. Happiness bloomed inside him like a flower that was waiting for spring to finally come. The Galra cruiser was never meant to feel like home or even come close to one. Kuron tasted happiness and felt complete when he first joined up with Team Voltron, even though he was never meant to be with them in the first place.

To hear that they all wanted him—Shiro included—to stay with them and _fight_ …

Kuron was at a lost for words and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’d… I’d love to stay with the team…” Kuron muttered, looking down at the ground.

“Good.” Shiro patted the side of Kuron’s head with a gentle touch. “It’s good to have you with us.”

Shiro yawned and moved back to the bed, lounging on it like a cat. Keith gripped Kuron’s arm and pulled him, bringing him over Shiro to lay on their sides facing each other. Kuron’s body stiffened when Shiro turned to wrap his arms around him. His lips pressed a trail of kisses along his shoulders and Kuron shuddered from the sensation. Keith calmed him with a gentle running hand up and down his thigh, giving a squeeze every now and then.

Okay, yeah.

They could make this work out.

**Author's Note:**

> let kuron be sheith's new playtoy 2k18. let it be so! i hope you all liked it. please kudo and comment when you have a chance. ♥ first perversions fic of 2018!! *jazz hands* also, i really hate it when i have something in italics and ao3 wants to put an extra space between things involving it, and when grammerly thinks something is wrong with it. like, both of these websites should fight me.
> 
> talk dirty to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/perversionsao3) or [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/perversions/).


End file.
